Drabbles for Tolkien Weekly
by The Winterwitch
Summary: My entries for tolkien weekly, a prompt-based drabble community on livejournal.
1. Torture

**Title: Torture**  
Author: Winterwitch  
Challenge: Ailments - Toothache  
Characters: Gimli, Aragorn  
Source: LotR, movie-verse (TTT)  
Disclaimer: Middle-Earth belongs to Tolkien, I'm just playing a bit with it for fun.  
Note: I'm imagining this happening sometime after they left Lothlórien.  
Many thanks to Shadowycat for looking this over!

* * *

Face contorted in pain, Gimli tried another bite of the chunk of waybread in his hand. Even that hurt like mad, but his stomach growled with hunger after several days of forced abstinence.

"Here, Master Dwarf, dinner is ready."

A deliciously-smelling, roasted leg of hare was thrust under his nose, crisp and tender, making his mouth water. Trust Master Gamgee to provide a feast even under adverse circumstances!

But it was no use, there was no way he could chew even such tender flesh.

Gimli groaned, and Aragorn suddenly knelt before him, feeling his face carefully.

"Toothache, huh?"

-(o)-


	2. Relief

**Title: Relief**

Challenge: Ailments - Cold  
Characters: Gimli, Aragorn  
Source: LotR, movie-verse (TTT)  
Disclaimer: Middle-Earth belongs to Tolkien, I'm just playing a bit with it for fun.  
Note: I'm imagining this happening sometime after they left Lothlórien.  
Many thanks to Shadowycat for looking this over!

* * *

Snarling, Gimli freed himself from the hands of the Gondorian and the elf, made his unsteady way to the shore, and dunked his head in the soothing cold of the river. Aulë, this had hurt! But the toothache was gone, together with the tooth, and he felt giddy with relief.

But to have suffered the shame of having needed two men to hold him down while Aragorn went about his business - worse, even, a man and an elf! - was more than his dwarven honour could bear.

Back at the fire, seven flasks of spirits were offered to him.

-(o)-


	3. Result

**Title: Result**

Challenge: Ailments - Headache  
Characters: Gimli  
Source: LotR, movie-verse (TTT)  
Disclaimer: Middle-Earth belongs to Tolkien, I'm just playing a bit with it for fun.  
Note: Many thanks to Shadowycat for looking this over!

* * *

The next morning, Gimli awoke with a hammering pain in his head. What was this sorcery? Another tooth?

Careful probing revealed soreness where the tooth had been, but no pain, and no other affected tooth as well. But why did he feel like a troll had stepped on him?

He tried to sit up, falling back with a groan. Aulë's loincloth! It took all his self-restraint to not be sick right on his bedroll. Then he remembered the spirits generously offered by his companions, gratefully taken to ease the badly-aching excavation site.

He just made it behind the next bush.

-(o)-


	4. but it's hot

**_Title_: "… but it's hot"**  
_Author_: Winterwitch  
_Challenge_: Ailments: Nausea/Vomitting  
_Characters_: Aragorn, Éowyn  
_Source_: LotR, movie-verse (TTT)  
_Disclaimer_: Middle-Earth belongs to Tolkien, I'm just playing a bit with it for fun.  
_Note_: Many thanks to Shadowycat for looking this over!

* * *

-(o)-

As they walked on, Aragorn started to feel queasy. Burping softly, he tamed his stomach down by sheer willpower, but only a frantic sip from his spirits bottle saved him from the disgrace of losing his meal in front of everybody.

_What's wrong with me? I've eaten worse before with less trouble. _

He caught her smile, grimacing in reply which cost him his concentration, following it up with the loudest belch he had ever heard, much to the amusement of his audience.

_By the Valar, I'll never eat anything like that again. That woman can fight, but surely not cook._

-(o)-

* * *

_Additional note:_ I must confess I'm not sure if this refers to a scene from the extended edition of the movies or not, as I haven't seen the regular edition for years. So if this leaves you puzzled or you want to refresh your memory, you can find the movie scene this refers to on youtube, searching for "Éowyn's stew".

The drabbles in this collection have all exactly 100 words as counted in Apache Open Office (German edition).


	5. Last one standing

**Title: Last one standing**

Challenge: Ailments – Hangover  
Character: Legolas, Gimli  
Source: LotR, movie-verse (TTT)  
Disclaimer: Middle-Earth belongs to Tolkien, I'm just playing a bit with it for fun.  
Many thanks to Shadowycat for looking this over!

* * *

"Morning, Master Dwarf. Did you sleep well?"

The hairy mound on the table moved a little, revealing bloodshot eyes and a greenish complexion, and eyed the disturbingly gay-looking elf with a groan.

Legolas sat down, mug in hand, sniffing appreciatively at his bowl.

"Hmm, delicious! Nothing like porridge with cinnamon and honey for breakfast, eh, Gimli?"

Eliciting no response, he inquired, "Are you unwell, my friend? Don't tell me you had too much to drink last night!

Another groan was the answer.

"Go 'way".

Grinning, Legolas emptied his mug. Thank the Valar for Éowyn's special hangover tea!

-(o)-

* * *

**Note**: Inspired by the drinking game in Edoras between Gimli and Legolas as seen in the movie. You can find the scene searching for "LotR Drinking Game".


	6. And Rohan will answer

**Title: "... and Rohan will answer."**

Challenge: Ailments – Ear ache  
Characters: OMC  
Source: LotR, movie-verse (RotK)  
Disclaimer: Middle-Earth belongs to Tolkien, I'm just playing a bit with it for fun.  
Note: Many thanks to Shadowycat for looking this over!

* * *

Eadfrid stared out over the plains, feeling the doors of Meduseld behind him giving security. His ears still ached from the ringing of the bells days ago, when the Rohirrim had been assembled.

Now they were gone.

So few had come back from the Hornburg, and fewer still remained as the call of Gondor was answered. Nobody he could look to for guidance had come back from the army muster at Dunharrow, not even the Lady Éowyn.

Now he was in charge, yesterday a boy, today a man, left to take on a role he didn't know how to fulfil.

-(o)-


	7. The Paths of the Dead

**Title: The Paths of the Dead**

Challenge: Ailments – Stomach Ache  
Characters/Pairing: Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli  
Source: LotR, movie-verse (RotK)  
Disclaimer: Middle-Earth belongs to Tolkien, I'm just playing a bit with it for fun.  
Note: Many thanks to Shadowycat for looking this over!

* * *

Aragorn shuddered with relief when they emerged into daylight. Even knowing what awaited him hadn't prepared him for the overwhelming feeling of grief and despair on the Paths of the Dead, leaving him faint and nauseated. His stomach ached, and he suddenly realised he hadn't eaten for days. Even Éowyn's stew suddenly sounded appealing...

A low growl from the dwarf startled Aragorn, eliciting a knowing grin from the elf.

"Hungry, Master Dwarf?"

While their hairy companion elaborated on dwarves and their endurance without food, Legolas squinted, drew his bow and let an arrow fly.

"Come on, there's dinner."

-(o)-


	8. At the End

**Title: At the End**

Challenge: Ailments – Sore Throat  
Character: Frodo, Sam  
Source: LotR, movie-verse, RotK  
Disclaimer: Middle-Earth belongs to Tolkien, I'm just playing a bit with it for fun.  
Note: The last line is a quote, of course, slightly adapted for word count issues.  
Many thanks to Shadowycat for looking this over!

* * *

Sam stared ahead, his eyes burning. The noxious fumes emerging from the ground made his throat ache.

Finally they were here, so close to their goal, just a few steps away from ending it all. Ending the pain, the torture of going on, the torture of being strong for his master.

Frodo, just a step ahead, stumbled. This time, he did not rise again.

Sam searched for another small bit to keep Frodo going. He found nothing.

Despairing, he closed his eyes, and then he knew.

"I can't carry it for you, Master Frodo, but I can carry YOU!"

-(o)-


	9. Gobbledygook

The next set of drabbles is for the Communication-challenge.

* * *

**Title: Gobbledygook**

Challenge: Communication - Speech  
Characters/Pairing: Elladan, Elrohir, Elrond, Celebrían

Book/Source: The Silmarillion (loosely)  
Disclaimer: Middle-Earth belongs to Tolkien, I'm just playing a bit with it for fun.  
Note: Many thanks to shadowycat for looking this over! All remaining faults are my own.

-(o)-

"Come, you must see this for yourself!" Celebrían dragged Elrond along to the tree where their sons were engrossed in a game.

At first, she had been thrilled when they started talking at such a young age. But soon surprise, and then apprehension, had set in: while the twins clearly were using words and whole sentences, she couldn't understand anything.

"Is something wrong with them?", she worried, "They don't seem to use any normal words."

Elrond smiled, looking proudly at his sons. "No, everything is fine. Twins often invent their own language. They'll learn ours just as easily."

-(o)-


	10. Big Brother

**Title: Big Brother**

Challenge: Communication - Sign Language  
Characters/Pairing: Elrond, Elros, Maedhros, Maglor  
Book/Source: The Silmarillion  
Disclaimer: Middle-Earth belongs to Tolkien, I'm just playing a bit with it for fun.  
Note: Many thanks to shadowycat for looking this over! All remaining faults are my own.

-(o)-

Elrond cowered at the sound of the thundering voice of the tall man with the fiery red hair.

A small movement of his hand signalled his brother to stay hidden – no sense in drawing unnecessary attention. Even knowing it was more bark than bite Elrond was afraid of the Noldo, and Elros even more so.

Then the dark-haired came, talking in that foreign language and laying his hand on his brother's arm. Elros wondered if they had some secret signs of their own, like he and his twin, for the redhead always calmed after that.

He wanted his nana.

-(o)-


	11. Lost

**Title: Lost**

Challenge: Communication - Drawing

Characters: Elrond, Elros  
Book/Source: The Silmarillion  
Disclaimer: Middle-Earth belongs to Tolkien, I'm just playing a bit with it for fun.  
Note: Many thanks to shadowycat for looking this over! All remaining faults are my own.

-(o)-

With a sigh, Elrond let the scroll snap closed. He walked to the window, staring blindly out over his small realm.

It was no use.

Renown lore-master he might be, and guardian of the most extensive library of Ennor which housed every bit of wisdom known to elf and man alike and then some, including copies of every map ever drawn on this side of the Sundering Seas.

But no book could tell him where his brother now dwelt, no map could guide him there.

Elros had gone beyond the gates of this world and was forever lost to him.

-(o)-

Ennor = Sindarin for Middle-earth


	12. Changing Perception

**Title: Changing Perception**

Challenge: Communicatoin: Body Language  
Characters: Elrond, Maglor  
Book/Source: The Silmarillion

-(o)-

Disclaimer: Middle-Earth belongs to Tolkien, I'm just playing a bit with it for fun.  
Note: Many thanks to shadowycat for looking this over! All remaining faults are my own.

"Now put your hand here, and the other there, and let your fingers feel the vibrations. Yes, that's right."

Two dark heads, one large and one small, bowed close together. A melodious voice explained patiently, while large hands guided small ones on the instrument.

"Like this?"

Another movement, brows knitted in concentration, some tinkling sounds emerged.

A smile lit the grave face of the adult.

"Well done, Elrond! Now try it again."

The boy looked up with a nod, shoulders sagging with visible relief. Slowly, the frightening stranger had changed into a stern protector and then a kind mentor.

-(o)-

Note: I was inspired for this drabble by the fanart "Harp Lessons" by Gold-Seven on deviantArt.


	13. Sea-longing

**Title: Sea-longing**

Challenge: Communication - Mind-reading  
Characters: Elladan, Elrohir, Legolas  
Book/Source: LotR (loosely)  
Disclaimer: Middle-Earth belongs to Tolkien, I'm just playing a bit with it for fun.  
Note: Many thanks to shadowycat for looking this over! All remaining faults are my own.

-(o)-

As soon as they saw Legolas in Minas Tirith, they knew.

He had never spoken about it since that day during the War of the Ring, when he had first heard the cries of the gulls.

But the sea-longing had been evident in his eyes ever since.

Now, with their brother gone, the longing had grown too strong to resist.

When he came to Imladris to say farewell, they didn't even need to look at each other.

They hadn't spoken about it since their father sailed, but now, no talk was necessary. Speaking as one, they asked:

"Can we come?"

-(o)-


	14. The Last Letter

**Title: The Last Letter**

Challenge: Communication - Writing  
Character: Elladan  
Book/Source: LotR (loosely)  
Disclaimer: Middle-Earth belongs to Tolkien, I'm just playing a bit with it for fun.  
Note: I'm taking it literally here that the ship Elrond took was one of the last to leave Middle-earth, until Legolas built his own.  
Many thanks to shadowycat for looking this over! All remaining faults are my own.

-(o)-

As it was his habit, Elladan sat down to write a letter to his parents, telling them his news.

He had written weekly at first, then monthly, then yearly; but after the last ship had finally left the Grey Havens, this self-imposed ritual became increasingly painful. All the missives written since then still sat in a small chest in his room, and he hadn't known if his parents would ever get them until now.

But this was the last one, and he would deliver them all himself.

Suddenly, the pain of leaving everything behind he had ever known became bearable.

-(o)-


	15. Students

**Title: Students**

Challenge: Petrology - Chalk

Characters: Elrond, Elros  
Book/Source: Silm (loosely)  
Disclaimer: Middle-Earth belongs to Tolkien, I'm just playing a bit with it for fun.  
Note: Many thanks to shadowycat for looking this over! All remaining faults are my own.

-(o)-

Sitting side by side, so close they nearly touched, two heads bowed over their assignments.

One small hand was gripping a piece of chalk, drawing on a grey slate, frowning in concentration. Awkward letters were forming, one by one.

"There, how is that?"

The other looked up, scrutinizing the offered result.  
"Much better, Elros. But the _rómen_ and _alda_ are still wobbly."

The chalk was thrown on the table with a huff.  
"Valar, I'll never learn that! It's much too difficult!"

Elrond smiled. "No, it's not. You just have to practice, like I have to practice calculation."

-(o)-

Note: "Rómen" and "alda" are letters from the Tengwar alphabet.


	16. Full Circle

**Title: Full Circle**

Challenge: Petrology - Slate  
Characters: Elrond, Elrohir  
Book/Source: Silm (loosely)  
Disclaimer: Middle-Earth belongs to Tolkien, I'm just playing a bit with it for fun.  
Note: Many thanks to shadowycat for looking this over! All remaining faults are my own.

-(o)-

Sitting side by side, so close they nearly touched, two heads bowed over their assignments. Small hands gripped pieces of chalk, carefully drawing letters on their slates. A tip of a tongue peeked out of a mouth in concentration.

Unperceived by them, their father stood in the doorway. A painful bolt of recognition hit him as he took in the peaceful scene. They looked so much like Elros and him, all those yéni ago!

"Look!" Elrohir looked up, satisfied, and smiled at his father. "I can now write _adar_!"  
Proudly, he showed the _ando_ and _óre_ on his slate.

-(o)-

Note: The re-use of the first line from the previous drabble is intentional. Also, my Tengwar knowledge is nearly non-existent. I cobbled this together from some samples and tables found online and ask for your patience if I botched it.


	17. Ai!

**Title: Ai!**

Challenge: Petrology - Marble  
Characters: Elladan, Elrohir, Elrond  
Book/Source: Silm (loosely)

-(o)-

Ellrohir stared in fascination at his brother's forehead, where a marble-sized bump was slowly growing.

Elladan sniffled, valiantly trying to suppress his tears.

Rubbing his elbow, Elrohir said: "At least you won, and you're going to have a cool bruise to show off."

Elrond was carefully examining the swelling, and, satisfied that the skin was unbroken, applied some salve. Then it was Elrohir's turn with more salve on the elbow.

"There now, it's not so bad," their father said. "But no more running in the hallways, you little rascals!"

"Yes, adar," they answered in unison. rolling their eyes.

-(o)-


	18. Cultural Difference

**Title: Cultural difference**

Challenge: Petrology - Obsidian  
Characters: Elrond, Elros, Ereinion  
Book/Source: Silm (loosely)

-(o)-

Something small and dark glittered on the riverbank. Elros picked it up, marvelling at the glossy sheen and the regular shape.

"What's that? This can't be natural!"

"An Avari arrowhead," Ereinion said dismissively, "rather primitive."

"It looks wickedly sharp", Elros commented, fingering it careful. "Is this really stone?"

Elrond, having finally caught up, looked at Elros' find and nodded.  
"Obsidian, I think. It's of volcanic origin -"

"Stop lecturing, brother," Elros moaned. "I get it. Ai!"

"- and extremely sharp," Elrond finished, digging in his pocket for something to bandage his brother's bleeding hand.

-(o)-


End file.
